Dear Diary
by LyG4ever
Summary: Lizzie's 15 year old daughter rediscovers an old box with diaries from a past summer, the one she was conceived in, and troubles arise as an old flame reappers.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Kylie's character.**

Chapter 1.

"Mom!" 15-year-old Kylie exclaimed, placing her long golden hair in a low ponytail. 32-year-old Lizzie McGuire rushed into the attic, holding some boxes, and her daughter looked up at her. "What are these?" Lizzie knelt down beside the teen and smiled after recognizing her handwriting.

"Those were my diaries," Lizzie said, shaking her head. "I can't believe they are still here" Kylie arched her eyebrows curiously.

"How old were you when you wrote them?" she asked. Lizzie smiled again.

"I'm not sure..." Lizzie started, when they heard some steps coming upstairs. Lizzie's mother, Jo, appeared and looked at them.

"Is everything ok?" Jo asked. Lizzie nodded. "You found everything you wanted?"

"Sure. I still don't get why you and dad have to move," Lizzie said, her hazel eyes glancing at her mother. Jo sighed.

"Honey, we just can't afford this house anymore. It's hard to take care of someplace this big by ourselves," Jo explained.

"Fine, mom. I'll just grab the boxes and we'll be out," Lizzie harshly stated, getting up and heading downstairs. Kylie looked shyly at her grandmother and got up as well, grabbing the diaries.

"Bye, sweetie," Jo whispered. Kylie hugged her gently and rushed down to follow her mom.

"See ya, grandpa!" Kylie called into the living-room, hopping into Lizzie's red convertible.

···

Later that night, Kylie lied down on her bed, grabbing the box of diaries. Lizzie appeared on the doorframe and looked at her.

"I'm guessing you wanna hear about them?" Lizzie asked. Kylie nodded and moved to a side to leave some room for her. "Well... I think somebody had bought me those when I was 16. Yes, one friend had gone away and brought those for me" Kylie looked up at her.

"Which friend? Dad?" she asked as well. Lizzie smiled a little and shook her head.

"Honey, your dad wasn't the only man in my life," Lizzie stated. Kylie arched her eyebrows and Lizzie laughed. "Hey, believe it or not, I was pretty at your age. Who do you think gave you your looks?" Kylie laughed as well. "Hm, let me think... yeah, I had sprouted during High School, and your dad noticed also. I had liked him since I can remember, but he never returned it until then!"

"Omigosh... Dad drooled over your rack?" Kylie asked. Lizzie nodded. "Y'know... he still does"

"You evil girl... He'd kill you if he knew you said that," Lizzie whispered, though secretly pleased. "Well, anyway... I think it's been written through the summer when I conceived you"

"Can I read it?" Kylie asked. Lizzie frowned. "Please? So I'd get an idea of how you were when you were about my age..."

"I don't know. I'm not sure," Lizzie said, shaking her head. "It-It wasn't the best of the times" Kylie narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Mom... why did grandpa and grandma have to move? Do they have some money troubles?" she tentatively asked. Lizzie shook her head slowly.

"Honey, don't worry about it. I've talked with them for a long time. That's what's right for them," Lizzie said. "You've got enough with your school, cheerleading and work. Don't think about this stuff. Now, go to sleep or you won't be up when your father comes to pick you up" Kylie nodded and Lizzie flickered the lights off, walking out to her own room.

End of chapter.

**AN: Wow, I hadn't written this in so long!  
Well, this 1st chapter is extra short (and I think it sucked), but I wanted to put something up...  
Er... I feel kinda lost now. I hope this works out for you, and I'll be soon writing more! **

Cya!  
LyG4ever.

AN2: And, yeah, I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
Bye!


	2. Just Missed The Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Kylie's character.**

Chapter 2.

Kylie got up early the next morning and remained in her bed, thinking about the previous events. Her grandparents were moving to a less wealthy area, apart from the center, and her mother didn't seem so happy about it. She sighed lowly and pushed the covers to a side, getting up. Lizzie was already in the shower, taking her first daily bath. Kylie grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and stepped into her bathroom quickly. Only 5 minutes later, they heard the doorbell. Lizzie, as usual, stepped out of her bath and put on some clothes quickly, while rushing to open the door. There stood 32-year-old Ethan Craft. He looked at her shortly, before she let him in.

"She'll be here in a sec," Lizzie muttered, putting on a cute blue jacket. He nodded and followed her to the living-room, while Kylie hurried her shower. She knew that, if she left them alone for a long time, they would probably argue about something. Lizzie brushed her long blonde hair carefully, while Ethan stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just... I hadn't seen you doing that in a long while," he slowly explained. Lizzie felt herself blushing and bit her lip, while Kylie rushed in.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, jumping into her father's arms. "Omigosh, I missed you so much! How was Texas?" Ethan smiled at her excitement and caressed the long blonde hair, lying back on a chair. Lizzie also set her eyes on him, curious.

"It was nice, kiddo. I just had to go for bussiness, y'know," he said. Kylie nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon, are you ready? I wanna set up my home as soon as posible" Kylie nodded again and rushed to her bedroom to find her bag.

"Have you talked to your lawyer?" Lizzie carefully asked, looking at him. He shook his head slowly and she frowned.

"I just got back. Gimme a break, I promise I'll call him tonight," he said. Lizzie sighed and nodded.

"Just... don't let Kylie hear about it. She doesn't quite like to," she replied. He nodded as well and Kylie got back.

"Whoa, girl. It's only for the weekend," Ethan said, amused at the size of her package. Lizzie smiled sadly and turned around, while Ethan's eyes followed her.

"Mom, can I take the diaries?" Kylie innocently asked. "It's a long ride..." Ethan looked at his daughter.

"What diaries?" he asked.

"The ones mom wrote the Summer I was conceived in," she replied. Ethan gazed up at Lizzie, confused.

"I didn't know you kept a diary," he stated. Lizzie nodded.

"Well, I did. And yes, you can take them," Lizzie said. Kylie smiled and rushed to her room, while Ethan slowly faced Lizzie.

"Do you really want her to read those?" he said. She shrugged.

"How much harm could they do now?" she asked, shaking her head. "It's not like they could screw up our marriage even more" Kylie got back, just as Ethan frowned and looked away. That wasn't an easy subject to touch.

"You all ready, kiddo? I wanna get movin'," he firmly said. Kylie nodded and kissed her mom bye, before rushing after her dad. "I'll get in touch with my lawyer. Bye" Lizzie waved at them and closed her door, sighing lowly as she dropped herself on the couch.

·

"Hey, dad... What happened that Summer?" Kylie asked, once on the road. Ethan shook his head, his eyes focused on the path ahead.

"Too much stuff. We were young, y'know?" he said. Kylie frowned and said nothing, though searched through her bag to find the 1st of the books.

"How old were you?" she insisted. He tried to remember, while she impatiently tapped her fingers on her lap.

"She was 16, and I was already 17," he said, then looked back at her by the rearview mirror. "Don't do that with your fingers, your mom did it and it made me nervous" She giggled and stopped, running her hand through her long hair.

"Do you miss her?" she whispered softly. His eyes clouded over a bit.

"Do I miss what?" he muttered. She shrugged.

"I don't know... waking up to find her lying next to you? The way her hair smelled after she had just taken a shower?" she said. Ethan said nothing and continued driving, while Kylie shook her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that"

"No, it's okay. You have the right to know, and we've always been very open about it," he replied, sighing. "Honestly, I do. I really miss her, Kyle"

"And I'm pretty sure she misses you too," she said. He shook his head, feeling tears forming down his throat. That wasn't what he wanted his marriage of almost 15 years to end up like.

"Now, let's focus on the road. You can sleep if you want to," he said, his voice sounding strangled. Kylie nodded and rested her head on the seat, while putting on her MP3 player. He gazed at her by the mirror and sighed. He still remembered when himself and Lizzie would fall asleep over each other's shoulders. Unluckily, his daughter had too much of her.

End of chapter.

**AN: Yay! I feel so happy! Your reviews have been like the best welcome back I could've gotten! You guys rock!  
Well, the 1st chapter was kind of short because I didn't want to give away Ethan was Kylie's father... congrats to Christylee for finding it out!  
Lizzie and Ethan are going through a rough divorce... clearly they still have feelings towards each other, and their daughter doesn't make it any easier...  
I promise you'll find out more about the diaries soon!  
Luv y'all!  
LyG4ever.**

PS: Special thanx to LGFever for encouraging me into writing again! I luv you, girl!


	3. Too Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. Kylie is mine! **

Chapter 3. Too Bad

17-year-old Ethan Craft pushed gently his girlfriend Lizzie McGuire (16) against some lockers. She threw her arms around his neck as he started kissing hers slowly, causing her to giggle.

"Stop it! You know I'm-," she started, while he placed his hands around her tiny waist.

"You're what?" he asked her, knowing exactly what she meant. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Very... ticklish?" Another fit of giggles followed as he began playing with her most ticklish places.

"Seriously, stop!" she exclaimed, smiling at him. He kissed her soft pink lips and brushed her golden locks lovingly. He loved every single part of her. Their lips met briefly for another short kiss and she turned to open her locker. "So... where are we going tonight? I've still got to pick an outfit" Her hazel eyes met his through her small mirror and he smiled. She tapped her fingers on her lap nervously and he grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Don't worry about it. You'll look amazing with anything you'd wear," he assured her. Their fingers intertwined slowly and they heard a fake cough behind them. They both turned around to greet David 'Gordo' Gordon (17). He was still one of Lizzie's best friends, although he was clearly interested in pursuing another type of relationship with her.

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's lane, but we've got a student council meeting," Gordo announced. He was the president of their class, while Lizzie was the secretary treasurer. She frowned and ran her hand through her hair.

"What about?" Lizzie asked. Gordo shrugged.

"Apparently, about the gift we're going to give to the Senior Class. I'm not so sure anymore," he stated. She sighed lowly and let go off Ethan's hand.

"I'll meet you later, baby," Ethan whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. She nodded slowly and followed Gordo to another room, while Ethan shut her locker door frowning. He didn't like the idea of them together again at all.

···

"Kylie! Lunch time!" Ethan called the next morning. The teen rubbed her eyes slowly and looked around. She had obviously fallen asleep while reading through some diaries. She got up and headed towards the kitchen, holding the book. "Oh, you still reading?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but..." she started, confused. "Why did you and mom get married?" He frowned and looked back at her as she brushed her long blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kylie sighed.

"Well... how come you've never told me about it? Did you get married because of me?" she inquired. He shook his head quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"We didn't do it because of you. We were young, and in love," he stated firmly. "Now, eat your meal" Kylie followed him with her green eyes, frowning as he turned around to control his own food.

···

Ethan stood by the school's front door, frowning. It opened shortly after and Lizzie appeared, carrying her cute pink umbrella.

"Hey, Ethe," she said, kissing him. He pulled apart a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" Her confused hazel eyes met his longingly.

"You took long," he commented. She tilted her head slowly.

"I know... sorry. Nobody would agree on anything!" she complained, shaking her head. He nodded and she gazed up at the sky.

"Fine," he said harshly. She frowned as well.

"What do you think I was doing?" she asked him. "G-d, Ethan... I just spent almost an hour in a room full of people... who just kept on arguing. I cannot believe you're still obsessing over me and Gordo!"

"Whatever," he mumbled, starting to walk away. She sighed and followed him with her eyes.

"Ethan, it's storming. Let me drive you home!" she exclaimed. He shook his head, ignoring the pouring rain as it helped him cooling off.

"I'd rather walk," he replied, hurrying up. She sighed and looked down, hurt, while heading towards her red car.

End of chapter.

**AN: Ok, sorry I didn't update sooner or reply to any of your reviews! These last few weeks have been crazy, and I start High School tomorrow! (10th grade)... Well, the textin both the end and the beginningare flashbacks. Oh, yeah, and every chapter gets its name by a song... I generally use Nickelback's songs, as they fit great.  
Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!  
Cya!  
LyG4ever.**


	4. Crash World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. Kylie and Taylor (plus all their friends and his family) are mine.**

Chapter 4. Crash World

Ethan pulled up on the driveway slowly and gazed by the rearview at his daughter. Kylie was too caught up in reading Lizzie's diaries to even notice they had arrived. He smiled and shook his head, running his hand through his (still) glossy hair.

"Hey, Kyle. We're there," he announced. She jumped a little, startled, and blushed slightly. "What's so interesting?" She shook her head quickly.

"Nothing. I was just... never mind," she muttered, grabbing her bag while opening the door. Ethan followed her, amused at his daughter abnormal behavior, and Kylie opened the front door slowly. Much to their surprise, Lizzie was standing in the hall, still wearing her jacket and using their message machine. "Hi, mom"

"Hey, baby. Taylor left a message and asked for you to call back," Lizzie said, as her daughter pecked her on the cheek. Kylie nodded and left her backpack on the floor, before rushing upstairs. Lizzie finally cleared the remaining messages and turned back to Ethan, fixing some strands of her golden hair. "Sit. You want some coffee?" He nodded slowly, surprised at her politeness, and took off his jacket while plopping himself down on the couch. He caught a glimpse of Lizzie's spectacular figure as she walked around on the kitchen and decided to follow her. After all, he didn't want to feel like a guest at their house. She gazed up after hearing his footsteps and said nothing, though he noticed the classy clothing she was wearing.

"You look... elegant. Are you going out?" he asked her. She pursed her lips.

"I just came back, actually," she said, while pouring some coffee in two mugs. He arched his eyebrows and sat by the counter as she went by his side. "So, how did you spend your weekend?" He smirked and traced his finger along the mug.

"She read through all of it," he said. Lizzie giggled and shook her head. He fixed his eyes on her face, amused. "Well, at least she didn't spend it chasing boys all the time like her mother" She opened her mouth, shocked.

"What are you talking about? I never did that!" she exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Excuse moi, but how do you think you got me?" he inquired. She arched her eyebrows defiantly.

"Honestly, I do remember that. You went into a full ga-ga mode once you discovered I had grown a few sizes... and I don't mean that by height," she stated. He smirked again, knowing fully well that she was right.

"Well, that happened to be one of your most notorious assets," he commented. She opened her mouth again and he laughed. "Who's Taylor, by the way? I don't think I've met her... Or is she one of the brunnettes?" She shook her head slowly, a small smile on her lips.

"The brunnettes are Michelle and Amber. Maddison is a redheaded, while Kimberly and Tiffany are the other blondes," she explained. He nodded slowly, urging her to go on. "Uhm... Taylor went with her to some classes... ever since kindergarten"

"Then why isn't she on her group?" Ethan cluelessly asked. Lizzie giggled nervously.

"Maybe 'cause Taylor is a he?" she said. Ethan choked with his coffee, and almost spat it out.

"Wh-What? She-She's seeing a guy?" he stuttered. Lizzie shook her head.

"She's not seeing him. They're too good friends," she said, looking away.

"We all know how that could end," he mumbled, taking another sip of coffee, which left him with some cream on his upper lip.

"You've got some... uh," she started, clearing it with her fingers. They stared into each other's eyes, and a sudden, painful, flashback came back to her. Her own eyes were clouded over with tears as she watched him leave. Upstairs, 9-year-old Kylie was sleeping in their bed. Ethan's green eyes studied her face closely and she pulled apart, as if protecting herself. Kylie appeared on the doorframe while a very blushed Lizzie scooted farther away from Ethan.

"Mom, can I go over to Taylor's for a couple of minutes?" Kylie slowly asked. Lizzie nodded, while Ethan frowned and gazed at her.

"I'll drive you. I wanna meet him," he said. Kylie raised her eyebrows and pleaded silently to her mother.

"He's just two streets from here. I can walk," Kylie said. Ethan shook his head and walked back to the hall, grabbing his jacket. Kylie sighed and started to follow him, before turning to her mother. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you... go with your father," Lizzie softly said, running her hand through her head. Kylie frowned and Lizzie gave her a reassuring, though fake, smile. "I'll just clean these up then go straight to bed. I've had quite a day" Kylie nodded slowly and headed back out, into her father's car.

···

"Omigosh! You cannot be serious," Kylie stated, following with her wide green eyes her best-friend's figure. Taylor was a cute guy, 16-year-old, and with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He smiled and nodded, as she sat back on his bed. She seemed extremely excited.

"I told you I'd speak with them," Taylor calmly said. Kylie squealed and he covered his ears with his hands.

"And so they wanna meet me? But... do they know my age?" Kylie inquired. Taylor nodded again and she placed her hands over her mouth.

"My cousin, Kevin, assured me it'd be ok. I can go with you, so you won't feel too weird," he offered. She nodded slowly and ran her hand through her long hair, tucking some strands back.

"Omigosh..." she repeated, her eyes sparkling. "You do realize how much I'm liking you right now, do you?" He smirked as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, so much. I'll ask the girls to cover up for me"

"If you feel like it... Kev will probably insist on you to ask for your parents' permission, though," he commented. Kylie sighed and nodded again.

"I know, but I don't wanna tell them unless it's strictly necessary... or the guys take me in," she said. She squealed again. "And, will I meet that girl you're so crazy about? You told me she was the sister of one of the guys from the band" Taylor nodded slowly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"The sister of the lead singer, Brianna," he muttered. Kylie giggled childishly.

"So, your cousin is... the bassist?" she asked. Taylor shook his head.

"Nope, he's the 1st guitar. He plays really well," he corrected. "He also sings backup vocals" She sighed lowly, closing her eyes a little.

"Please, tell me he's not cute. Mom said I inherited that from her," Kylie pleaded. He laughed. "Seriously! My dad was a bassist, and that practically won over her. She said that and his hair were the only good things he had... and then dad would start tickling her" Her eyes clouded over with sadness and she looked away, while he sympathetically caressed her hand. "I should get going now. My dad's waiting outside in his car. I'll see you tomorrow" He nodded.

"See ya," he called after the blonde as she rushed out.

End of chapter.

**AN: Whoa! Sorry guys, but I'm gonna reply to your reviews right after I post this one... I think I've really behaved well this time, haven't I? Sorry I didn't put up a flashback, but I have big plans for this story... Let's say I had a day full of inspiration! **

**Luv ya tons!  
LyG4ever.**


	5. AN!

**AN: Mm hmm... you're so going to hate me for completely abandoning this place... and this story.  
Actually, I am trying to get my life back on track... complicated year...  
I'm not exactly sure if I'll get to finish this story, but I'll surely try my best once I have my school stuff sorted out...  
Thanks for everything...  
DeAd ExEcUtIvEs-GuRrL (LüBi/LyG4ever/LizzieyGordo4ever)  **

**PS: Ooh, yah... sorry I changed my name. I kind of got sick of it.  
You can contact me on my main e-mail address,** **_maria lucila mango(at)hotmail(dot)com..._**  
**Cya.**


End file.
